Goddess of the Ayakashi
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Hiyori was always being told that she was right on the line, inbetween the near and far shore, but- What if she was was in an entirely different area? The gods have looked at the Ayakashi as being like them on the far shore; and yet that wasn't it. And as it turns out, Hiyori is now among the Ayakashi in this other shore. What will happen though, when she becomes the Goddess of it?
1. Ayame the Ayakashi

Hiyori entered her room happily, humming lightly to herself. She had just come back from hanging out with her friends at the arcade, and unlike what she had previously thought, she had had a lot of fun! She was wearing white jean shorts, a red and white Tiki flower tank top, and red tennis shoes. Her hair was down and wavy.

She walked up to her bed and fell down onto her back, letting her body go to rest, and letting her soul out of it's capsule.

She sat up and smiled happily as she jumped out of the window. She started humming again as she jumped across town on the telephone wires. She headed towards Kofuku's, but stopped suddenly, halfway there. She caught onto a weird scent, that almost stung her nose when she had sniffed it. She turned to were the smell came from, and she froze.

An Ayakashi.

On the building just below her, A woman in some sort of suit, started slowly making her way to the edge of the building. On her back, a small cat looking Ayakashi sat on top of her. It looked transparent, but with a galaxy like center, of different shades of a bright purple, with little stars twinkling inside of it. It had yellow and orange eyeballs spreading across the woman's back.

Hiyori didn't know what to do at first. She could have called Yato, Kofuku, or Bishamon, but she didn't have her phone with her. It was back home with her body. She would have ran towards Kofuku's to get Yato, but she didn't have time. The woman was just 4 steps away from plummeting to her death. Hiyori went with the next best option, and lunged towards the Ayakashi. She grabbed the Cat by its tail, and pulled it back, causing the woman to fall back as well. The woman laid unconscious on the ground, and the Ayakashi started to get up a few feet away from her. Hiyori sighed in relief, before glaring at the Ayakashi.

"Get out of here! Stop trying to kill people!"

Tha Ayakashi just stared at her for a moment before turning it's back to her and sitting down, as if to show it wouldn't leave. This was a problem.

If Hiyori left to get one of the gods, the Ayakashi would use that chance to its advantage and would kill the women then. She couldn't pick the woman up either, seeing as she wasn't in a physical form, and the woman was. She could wait for the woman to gain conscious, but that would most likely take a few hours, and Hiyori couldn't be away from her body for that long. She couldn't pick up the Ayakashi and bring it away either, cause… wait…

Couldn't she though?

Hiyori looked to her hands. She had grabbed the Ayakashis' tail before and had pulled it away form the woman, and yet her hands weren't blighted. Then she remembered that she had only before gotten blighted from touching Yato and Yukine when they had it. She was half Ayakashi, so she couldn't get it on her own. Using this fact to her advantage, she picked up the cat and hopped away.

The cat looked up to her in shock, but she didn't care. She needed to get it away from people. She could take it straight to Kofuku's, but she wasn't yet 100% percent sure if Yato and Yukine were there. She didn't want to risk asking Kofuku, because that just might make the situation worse. SO, she did the most idiotic thing she could have ever done.

She took it home.

At home, the cat Ayakashi sat on the swing inside of an old bird cage, inside of her room. Hiyori sat on her bed, on the phone with Yato, who seemed to be battling a large Ayakashi.

"Fine, could you at least give me Bashamons number then?"

"WHAT?! Why would I even have it, more or less give it to you?! I don't like her, and I don't want you anywhere near her!"

Hiyori sighed at this. Ever since Yato and Bishamon had made up and called a truce on each other, their rivalry had done nothing but grown. It was rather stupid actually. They had started a small competition over who could kill the mst Ayakashi in some small periods of times, and it didn't seem to Hiyori like they were going to give it up anytime soon.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have onto the thing until tomorrow, okay? I'll call you before I head of to school and-"

"WHAT?! No way! Have you lost your mind?! You can't sleep with that thing in your house! We can't let it out of our sights, which will happen, if your sights are closed off into La-La land!"

She rolled her eyes and looked towards the Ayakashi. It just stared back at her silently, which was starting to be rather odd to her. All Ayakashi had spoken before, and when they did, they often spoke in three high pitched voices that tended to pull an echo on themselves. So why was this one silent.

Hiyori glanced to her phone, only hearing the sounds of Yukine, in blaid form, hitting and tearing the goopy skin of Ayakashi. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll call you tomorrow…"

"Oi! Hiyori, on't you dare ha-"

She hung up.

Hiyori stood up and walked up to the cat, giving it a strange look. It merely stared back at her. She opened up the cage, picked up the cat, and laid them oth onto her bed. She poked his cheek with minimal effort.

"Why aren't you saying anything? I know you can talk, so why don't you?"

The cat blinked at her once before speaking in the three-person voice,"You wish us to speak? We can speak. We listen to you. We obey wish."

Hiyori looked surprised at this. It almost ade t seem like it wanted to obey her. But that couldn't be the case, right? Why would an Ayakashi want to obey her, or follow her wishes?

She sat up, with the cat in her hands, and she held it high above her.

"What is your name?" she asked it,"Why do you try to harm people?"

"Name? No. Harm?" it's voices questioned each other,"Why? Harm Humans? Satisfaction. Humans harm, not us. We have yet to harm. We will harm humans, because humans harm us."

That's when Hiyori remembered that most Ayakashi were once human as well, and that they had died of some sort of suicide or torture from others that had been corrupted. Meaning that, if what the cat said was anything to go by, it had been tortured as a human before it had died. Hiyori sighed and slowly, ever so carefully, starte to pet its head. It closed its eyes, and pushed its head into her head, as a show of enjoying the pets. She smiled lightly at it.

"If you don't he a name, then would you like for me to give you one?"

It looked up to her in shock, but she looked up at her bedroom ceiling thoughtfully, failing to notice how the eyes on the cats back had stated to widen and vibrate.

"Now let's see… you are a cat, and you've got a bit of an iris kin of tint to your colors so… Oh! I know; Ayame!"

The Ayakashi looked up to her in surprise. "Ayame?"

Hiyori nodded happily,"It's the japanese cat name for Iris. Perfect, no?"

Hiyori looked down to the cat, and couldn't believe what she saw. Ayame looked the same, except for a few small details. One being that ll the tainted eyes on her back were all gone. Two being- that she was crying.

Ayame lifted her left paw and wiped away her tears, before looking up to Hiyori with pure happiness.

"Thank you Miss!"

Hiyori was in shock at this. Ayam's voice had now been turned into a singular feminine sound, and her scent-! It was no longer of belonging to an Ayakashi, but to a Shinki!

The scent had the warm and safe like tone of a Shinki, like Yukine or Daikoku, but still held that small little spike of heat to it, blending it into a mellow yet sweet smell. It reminded her of the faint smell she could pick off of the gods when they got tainted.

Just by getting a whiff of this smell, Hiyori made a grave decision, that became the starting point of the biggest roller coaster of her life. She made a decision right the and there, that she new would be the end of any sense of calm in her life. She knew that the god's and shinki wouldn't be happy with her, but she didn't even care to consider it in that moment, as she hugged Ayame close to her chest.

She wouldn't turn Ayame in to Yato, or any other god. She wouldn't let them kill her. She didn't know what she was thinking. It was definitely an insane decision.

But hey, what else could you call the situation, where you decided to basically adopt an recently reformed Ayakashi.


	2. Powers of an Ayakashi

Hiyori was walking down the street, headed towards her school. Currently, Ayame was lying inside of her bag, rolled up into a sleeping ball of fur. She was absolutely adorable, and Hiyori couldn't stand the thought of leaving her home all by herself. Hiyori also didn't stand a chance against Ayame's kitty eyes when the small cat asked to come with her.

Hiyori sighed lightly,"Why did I end up such a pushover?"

She already had to deal with Yato taking advantage of it, now she had Ayame to do it as well.

Speaking of which, she still had to find out what to do about Ayame and the others. Surely, if Yato and Yukine learned of Ayame, they would try to kill or get rid of her. Yukine may try to listen to her, but she had by now realized that if that conversation happened, that Yukine would for once choose Yato's point over her own.

"Oi! Hiyori!"

Speak of the devil and his demon…

Hiyori turned around and offered a polite smile to Yato and Yukine, who were running towards her. "Ohayo!"

Yukine inspected her with deep worry,"Are you okay?! It didn't harm you or anything, did it?"

Hiyori shook her head lightly,"No, but it did escape. Gomen'nasai."

Yukine smiled and shook his head,"It's fine. You were able to stop it from killing someone and probably many more. We'll find it, and get rid of it."

Hiyori knew that if she was in her Ayakashi form, her tail would have tensed up and bristled. She didn't like the thought of them killing Ayame, especially not now.

Yato leaned in towards her and took a small sniff of the surrounding air, before jumping back and covering his nose, seeming repulsed,"Ah, gross! It probably scented you or whatever before escaping! You had a slight Ayakashi smell before, but now you're completely covered!"

Yukine seemed surprised and leaned towards her to take a whiff, as Hiyori just looked confused,"Really?" While it was true that Ayame had been scenting her, by rubbing her fur coat all around her, she had thought that Ayame's scent was more like a Shinki's now, more than an Ayakashi. It was probably more so on the Ayakashi side though, due to Hiyori already being a half.

Yukine leaned back in surprise,"You're right, she smells more from the far side, but I wouldn't say it's completely Ayakashi."

Yato grumbled slightly, before cautiously coming closer to have another whiff. When he did though, he looked in shock,"A shinki…" He pointed towards Hiyori accusingly, looking like he had been violated,"WHOSE DAMN SHINKI HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH?!"

Yukine looked repulsed towards his master,"EH?!"

Hiyori however, was annoyed, and pissed. She glared at him,"The hell?! I haven't slept with anyone!"

"Baka! Then why the hell do you have a Shinki and an Ayakashis scent all over you?!"

Hiyori huffed, and turned away, starting to continue off towards the school,"Idiot, I'm going to school. I'm telling you now, I didn't sleep with anyone, you perv. If i do smell like a Shinki, could you at least think of some other reason besides the fact that I slept with someone?"

Yukine ran up, and started to walk beside her,"Anyways, Hiyori-Chan. Kazuma-San was training me the other day, and he had told me something was going on with all of the Ayakashi. He said they were all recently trying to stray away from humans and the gods. He said that they started about a week or so ago, but we can't really tell. We can't exactly hear them and all."

Hiyori froze and looked up in surprise,"What?"

Yato caught up,"Yeah. We may also be from the far side, but we can't get a word out of them. We know they can talk, but we rarely are able to hear or understand them. At the most, I've probably heard a full sentence."

"You mean you guys aren't able to tell what they're saying at all?" Hiyori asked,"I can hear them just fine. Admittedly they usually say some weird things, but I can still hear them."

Yukine seemed surprised by this, but Yato nodded in understanding,"Well it makes sense. You are half Ayakashi. I'd be a little surprised if you couldn't hear them. You already have a lot of Ayakashi features."

Hiyori looked confused,"Meaning?"

Yato started counting off,"Well first off, there's the obvious facts, like you being able to come in contact with the others of the far side. There's also your tail, which is actually apart of your Ayakashi body. Then there's your sense of smell. Ayakashi are modified to be able to sniff out any and or all gods they've come in contact with. They may even do so unintentionally because they're drawn to our scent."

Now this made a lot of sense to Hiyori. She was able to find the gods normally by following their scent. In fact, it was because of this that she was able to save Yato and Yukine a handful of times.

Once arriving at the school, Hiyori turned to say goodbye, only to find that Yukine and Yato had stopped a while back, and where now staring down at something with a nervous smile. She followed their gazes and groaned in annoyance when she saw her own body sleeping their peacefully.

She stormed over, got onto her knees, and started to lay back into her body,"And here I thought I was getting used to it…"

Once settled into her original body, Yukine and Yato helped her back up.

"I've got to agree with Yato for once, Hiyori-Chan," Yukine said,"Your smell is pretty off. Did it come from that Ayakashi from last night?"

Hiyori wanted to tell them about Ayame. She wanted to tell them that yes, Ayame now smelled like a Shinki, and had rubbed the scent onto her. She wanted to tell them that Ayame was now peaceful. But she couldn't.

She already knew they wouldn't listen.

She shrugged and walked inside,"Who knows. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

* * *

They were still there.

Hiyori was sitting at her desk inside of her classroom, and as much as she was trying to pay attention to the presentation, she was distracted by the scent of that idiot god, and his persistent Shinki. She felt happy and cared for, by the fact that they wanted to still keep an eye on her, but this was just ridiculous.

Having caught that their scent was sticking around the front and top of the school, she took the opportunity to let Ayame out of her bag. Tha small cat poked its head out, before jumping up onto her desk, to watch as she worked. Hiyori checked that no one was watching, as she pet Ayame's head. Ayame purred pleasantly, before lying down into a little ball.

Hiyori continued working, and every once in a while, she would watch as Ayame would go off and walk around the room. When the bell rang for them to go to their next class, Ayame had jumped at the sound, and ran into Hiyori's bag as fast as she possibly could. Hiyori tried and failed to hold back a laugh at the kittens actions, but thankfully, the bell had droned out her laugh.

Ayumi grumbled as Hiyori held her in the bag while walking down to her gym class. Upon hearing that they were running laps with hurdles, Hiyori's smile widened. As she got changed, Ayame climbed into the locker, and yawned, before lying down once more. Hiyori giggled. "You get sleepy quite often, don't you?"

Ayame shrugged lightly, "Ayakashi or not, I'm a cat. And as a cat, I have to put in my entire 12-16 hours. And for me, that should not include during the night."

Hiyori raised a brow at this, "Sooo, you only plan to be awake for 0-4 hours a day?"

Ayame nodded happily, "Yup~"

Hiyori sighed, "Weirdo…"

Ayame looked down to the ground, and smirked, "You're one to talk."

"Huh?"

Hiyori turned around, to find her friends all on their knees, slightly shaking Hiyori's body. Hiyori groaned in annoyance, and facepalmed. "Whatever… I'm not even gonna bother. C'mon Ayame. Time to use up those 0-4 hours…"

Ayame pouted for a moment, before following Hiyori outside. Hiyori stopped and took a quick whiff of the air, before she smirked. "As much as a stalker Yato is, he doesn't know that I have gym class, which is on the other side of the school from where he is. Let's go, Ayame-Chan!"

Ayame smiled brightly, "Yay!"

The 2 jumped high into the air, racing across the city by the phone lines. But the moment they left the school grounds, Yato immediately caught onto Hiyori's scent.

Yato and Yukine were standing outside of the school entrance, when Yato took another whiff of the air, and looked the way Hiyori went. "She left."

Yukine was sitting down, watching as a mother duck walked along with a line of 3 ducklings. He looked up to his master in surprise. "What? But she should still be in class!"

Yato sighed and stretched his arms, "Her soul probably slipped again. Her scent is splitting 2 ways, meaning her body is probably halfway to the infirmary by now. She's head in the opposite direction."

Yukine nodded and got up, and the 2 jumped and ran across the rooftops, to follow after their friend. When they were able to catch sight of her, Ayame was too small for them to even spot. After a minute or so, Hiyori had caught their scent following her. She groaned and looked to Ayame.

"Ayame, we're being followed. You should go on home for now, and I'll come back in a few hours, okay?"

Ayame nodded and went in the other direction, as Hiyori turned and started running up a buildings wall. Yato and Yukine followed Hiyori to the top of the largest building in the city. Once at the top, the 2 had to catch their breath, as Hiyori tapped her foot a few times, with crossed arms, and a raised brow. Yato fell onto his back. "Damn it, Hiyori! Slow down in the future!"

Hiyori glared at him, "Don't stalk me in the future. Come on! Why are you 2 even following me? I was just heading out for a run."

Yukine sighed and bent forward, his hands resting upon his knees. "S-sorry… We just new that you were leaving the school outside of your body, and we had to check if something was wrong."

Hiyori's frown deepened. "There's that excuse. But then… why were you both standing guard at the front of my school?"

They both froze. Yato looked up to her in shock. "You knew?!"

Hiyori huffed. "Of course I knew. I'm part Ayakashi, remember? I can pinpoint where you guys are from across the entire city. Hell, I was able to figure out in one whiff of the air that Yukine was crouched down watching some ducks, and Yato was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, trying to not fall asleep."

Yato looked at her in blank shock, as Yukine looked bewildered. You could even tell what we were doing?! Wait! The ducks! You should only get enhanced smell for those of the far shore. How could you tell there were ducks?"

Hiyori looked down, and dusted off her skirt, not even caring or thinking as she answered. "Duh. To my nose, they were food. As long as it's alive and has moving meat on it, I should be able to sniff it out. Being an Ayakashi means that almost every animal, humans, gods, and shinki included, is counted as my prey. My nose is enhanced to sniff it out."

Honestly, Hiyori had only known of this from the previous night, when Ayame had told her about it. But still, she found it both helpful, and cool.

Yato sat up and frowned. "Since when did it get so strong? And also, you weren't in Ayakashi form, were you? Don't you need to leave your body to have your senses enhanced?"

Hiyori played with her tail, which had for some reason gotten puffier than it was before. She threaded her fingers through the purple fur, loving the soft feeling it had. "I've been practicing it some more. It's mainly just this strong when it comes to the 2 of you. I continue to unknowingly sniff you guys out. Like last week, remember? I ended up walking into that abandoned warehouse, where you-"

Yato smiled, "Oh, that! I remember! If memory serves me correct…" Yato then glared at her. "You almost got killed! That Ayakashi could have eaten you!"

Hiyori smiled as she thought of that. Ayame had told Hiyori the other night as well of how the other Ayakashi wouldn't actually harm her. They might, but only if it came down to making her a full Ayakashi. That was it though. So when Hiyori thought of it, the Ayakashi back at the warehouse probably wouldn't have actually harmed her.

"Yeah, yeah~" she chanted, not caring at all about the situation. Yato groaned. "Can you at least try to take this seriously?!"

"No, not really~"

* * *

 **Hey! Know it's been a while, but here! I've been writing a lot of other stories, and I finally looked back at this a few days ago, and saw that it needed to be updated. So here! Happy Halloween, and El Dia De Las Muertos! (I don't celebrate either, but here)**


End file.
